It all started with a Dance
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: The Ball is approaching and the Vampires/Humans and Hunter's are apiring up to show their affection and the most unexpected couple take to teh Dance floor with a breathtaking kiss to seal the deal.


It all started with a Dance…..

Kaname smiled as he looked into the mirror he was dressed particularly nicely tonight in a dashing white suit and lilac tie. The Ball was tonight and he was going to ask a particular person to dance; he shifted uneasily he knew that this particular person probably wouldn't want to but he didn't care he was going to ask anyway.

Zero grumbled he didn't want to attend this stupid ball and on top of that his annoying adopted sister Yuki was making him wear a suit and not just any suit a white suit with a purple tie and hanker-chief to match her purple dress. They were going as Prefects to watch over the Night Students while they mingle with the Day Class but of course Yuki had insisted they dress up.

Kaname walked through the hallways of the Moon Dorm and down the stairs where his inner circle of Vampires was waiting for him. Kain; Aido wore matching suits. Shikki was wearing a simple white tuxedo with black tie. Tukoma was wearing the same although his tie was a pale blue; whereas the girl's all wore stunning dresses. Ruka was wearing a long flowing red dress that complemented her long flowing brown hair; Rima wore a long orangey brown dress her hair in its usual pigtails. Maria wore a Purple dress much like the colour of a certain Prefect's eyes; Sieren was the sight to see though she was dressed in a long black dress it was strapless and complemented her long flowing grey hair she was breathtaking. Kaname smiled inwardly he knew that Sieren had dressed up especially for a certain tall dark and handsome Hunter by the name of Kaito he was the Kyruri twins friend and Yaghari-Sensei's son.

Zero walked out into the lounge to find Yuki there she looked wonderful in a long lilac dress thin straps with her hair done up beautifully; Yori was also there she wore a blue dress it was pale and strapless she looked stunning. Kaito was there too wearing a simple black tux with a grey tie; Cross and Yaghari had matching suits although Master looked very unhappy to be forced to wear a tux. Ichiru was wearing a white tux with a red tie.

"Okay well let's all go then" Ichiru, Yuki and the Headmaster all cheered happily hurrying to get their coats.

Zero, Yaghari and Kaito all rolled there yes and followed reluctantly Yori trailed along silently. At arriving at the ball Ichiru and Yuki had taken off immediately Yori soon followed Kaito went to get a drink. Cross basically dragged Yaghari over to the food table with a wide grin; whereas Zero stayed at his spot on the wall watching all the couples on the dance floor.

Kaname scanned the room and found the person he had been looking for leaning against the wall on the other side of the room his silver haired glowed in the Moonlight as he stood by an open window. Elegantly gliding over to the fiery Prefect Kaname found him-self caught by two Day Class students wanting to have a dance with him; he smiled and nodded Zero would just have to wait in guess he thought as he began dancing with one of the girls.

Zero scanned the room and saw Shikki and Rima the two stoic models in the Night Class dancing happily together; Zero allowed him-self a soft smile they were excellent together. Kain was watching his small strawberry blond cousin while he happily munched on cake with a smile; Zero had figured they were together form the beginning since Kain was very protective over the small Blond; whenever Aido fell asleep in class Kain would always carry him bridal style back to the Moon Dorm. His eyes soon found Yori who was standing next to the Moon Dorm's vice President Tukoma Ichijo he was asking her something to which she smiled to and they went to the dance floor.

Kaname spotted Yuki she was standing with Maria they were in matching dresses as any couple should be as they danced the night away. Kaname's eyes widened as he saw Ichiru ask Ruka to dance and she said yes they were happily dancing together pink blushes on both of their pale faces.

Zero saw Cross smiling cheerily while holding his Master's hand; Master looked angry but as soon as he caught sight of his lover's happy face his bad mood melted and he smiled softly hugging the bubbly blond Ex-hunter. Continuing to scan the room Zero's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Kaito kissing Sieren well that interesting he thought a Hunter dating the Pureblood King's bodyguard.

A small black haired girl bravely approached Zero "Uh K Kyruri-K Kun" she asked stuttering.

Zero turned to look at the girl with a raised eyebrow "Mikomi-Chan" he responded calmly she was a small timid girl in his class.

Mikomi glanced back at her friends who all nodded their head and gave her thumb's up's "Uh I w was w wondering I if you w would d dance with m me" she managed to stutter out.

Zero allowed a soft smile to grace his lips and he bowed his head "It would be my pleasure" he responded like gentleman.

Mikomi's eyes widened and she smiled brightly taking Zero's offered arm lots of girls in his class and boys liked Zero but none were brave enough to approach the angry scowling Prefect. Zero was showing his admiration to the girl for being brave enough to approach him to ask to dance.

All Mikomi's friends stared as Zero elegantly danced smoothly over the dance floor Mikomi grinning and Zero smiling softly; the girls all admired Zero he was beautiful not handsome Beautiful with his shining silver hair and sexy lilac eyes his pale skins softer than any girls; and his body any girl would gladly kill to have his elegant legs or slim waist. His curvy lady like hips and his plump pink lips; all the girls were mega jealous of him they wanted his body.

After Mikomi; blushed about fifty shades of red she had thanked Zero and scuttled back to her friends. Zero sighed and returned to his spot by the wall leaning on it silently he suddenly felt someone appear next to him turning his head he was met with a beautiful sight.

Kaname finally got away from the entire Day Class girl's and a few boys; and finally arrived beside Zero. He smiled softly as he saw Zero turn to him his beautiful lilac eyes swimming with love and it was all directed at him.

"Zero may I have this dance" he asked softly.

Zero smiled and nodded taking the Pureblood's hand as the stunning brunette guided him to the new thinned out dance floor. All the other students stopped as their eyes widened seeing the President of the Night Class and the school's delinquent Prefect start dancing together. Kaname held Zero tightly against his body; Zero cuddled closer burying his face in Kaname's soft brown locks.

The crowd was slowly thinning but people were still staring at the pair as they danced happily together Kaname looked into Zero's beautiful lilac eyes "You look beautiful tonight" he whispered to the Prefect.

Zero smiled up at the Pureblood "So do you" he responded just as softly.

They bother smiled as their lips met gasps were heard all around but neither cared there secret had started with a dance.

And it ended with one too…


End file.
